


Soft

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank has a reward for Newt.





	

Newt needed a new pillow so Frank decided to molt early. He had the softest feathers in the world, and Newt collected them, laughing before conjuring them into the cushiest pillow Frank had ever seen. If only he could use it, but he was far too big.

He took solace in blanketing Newt under his wing, the magizoologist snuggling up to him and giggling before excusing himself to go water the bowtruckles.

Cocktease, Frank tsked.


End file.
